A Writers Release
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: basically a story with a new prompt for each chapter. I can almost guarantee that Robin will be included in every chapter and rated because of my paranoia. ch4: two opposite personalities only make something more beautiful
1. Thoughts after Homefront

**Authors Note: Alright so I've decided to do a long and drawn out prompt story or whatever. I should be writing an essay right now but, naturally, I am procrastinating and writing fan fiction :) I can't guarantee when I will have each chapter up but this is kind of something I'm going to do when I'm bored and have writers block for my other stories. Hope you guys like :)**

**I would also like to thank my beta, Wolfram003, who made some very nice suggestions and made this story much more presentable **

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice and the prompts are coming from someone's live journal, pure imagination? Or something like that. I guess they gather all prompts from a bunch of sites and put them together so... I'm going to use them.**

**Prompt #1: "Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear- not absence of fear." ~ Mark Twain**

**Takes place after Home front**

Robin was standing next to Batman going over what had happened at Mount Justice. Batman seemed just as confused as the rest of the team that Red Tornado had turned on them. It was completely unexpected. Who would have thought that a robot would be able to change allegiance? They didn't even have brains!

Robin tried to brush thoughts like that out of his head though; they wouldn't help him now. What's done is done, and he couldn't change the past. He learned that the hard way.

The Boy Wonder then heard Artemis stirring from over where Superman was and answered her confused question.

"They're gone," he said bluntly. She stared at him in disbelief. How could they have gotten away? Didn't the Justice League arrive soon enough? Obviously not, since the three robots were gone. The gloominess in the mountain only seemed to expand by the second. All heroes were expected to save the day no matter what the cost, but today that didn't happen. It was a failure for everyone: the team, the Justice League-everyone. It hurt even more that it was someone (something?) that they had trusted; they had trusted him with their lives. Would they be able to give up that trust so easily again?

The Young Justice team gathered together after Kid Flash and Superboy were freed, and the mentors met to converse with one another. They would probably end up going to a separate room to have a private conversation that, apparently, the younger ones could not hear.

"Come on, guys. Let's go clean up," Robin said, beckoning them further into the mountain. They all nodded in agreement and followed the boy. As they passed through, they saw the aftermath of their various battles. Scorch marks riddled the walls, while feet slipped on soggy carpets. The damages seemed completely out of place together, but they were only reminders of the failure they had met that day.

They each went to their separate rooms to change and clean up a bit before heading to bed.

Robin opened the door to his room and saw that it was exactly as he had left it. Nothing was out of place, not that there was much to knock out of place. He basically only kept a few changes of clothes and some books at the mountain.

He went over to his dresser and slid his fingers over the grainy wood. It was still dry, unlike most of the mountain. He liked the dryness. He didn't want to have to get wet again.  
>Robin didn't shot it on the outside, but his near drowning had really scared him. He could still feel the air leaving his lungs while his throat constricted. He could feel how his body had cried for the air that it couldn't give him. He remembered how he couldn't scream for help, how he could not even call for Batman. He had been stuck, and if Artemis had not been there to save the day, Dick Grayson would have disappeared alongside his vigilante persona.<br>His thoughts kept skittering about his lethargic mind, but he quickly slid his hand from the wood and dug his hand into the drawer. He grabbed some fresh clothes and quickly slipped them on. Before heading out of his quiet room, he threw his wet suit into his private bathroom and silently made his way towards the living room.

When he arrived, he saw Artemis standing there. Her hair was still dripping wet, but her clothes were now dry, contrary to how they had been just a few minutes earlier.

"Hey," Robin said, announcing his arrival. She jumped a bit when his voice registered; she still wasn't accustomed to his silent entries. She turned and met the covered eyes of the Boy Wonder and nodded in greeting. She could see in his face the same exhaustion she felt.

"Why are you up?" she questioned. Everyone else had gone to bed, and even though Robin was accustomed to staying up later because of patrols with Batman, the kid had almost died. That usually took a lot out of a person.

"My mind won't let me sleep," he said, taking a seat at the counter. The grate was still resting on the oven where they had left it, and water dripped from the ceiling.

"Same here," Artemis said, taking a seat next to him and staring at something on the wall. They sat in silence for a bit, contemplating their thoughts, before Artemis broke it. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends on what that question is?" he asked, never taking his eyes off of the water dripping from the ceiling.

"How can you be so fearless?" she asked after a few seconds. Robin thought about that for a moment before answering her.

"I never said I was."

"But you didn't panic, like I did. You knew exactly what to do and weren't afraid to do it," Artemis challenged. What Robin had done today amazed her. She hadn't seen Robin at his true potential prior to the day's events, and she had never suspected that such a young kid could be so stoic in such a demanding crisis.

"I didn't panic because I was trained not to," he said bluntly, and seeing that Artemis wanted more of an explanation, he continued. "I have been doing this for four years, and after a while, training kicks in. As much as I hate to admit it, I was afraid, Artemis. The thing that's different between you and me, Artemis, is that I have instinct to fall back on. I can remain stoic and think clearly because I've had a lot of practice. I don't blame you for panicking; you had never been in a situation like that, but because _I_ had, I had an idea of what to do. But don't think for a second that I wasn't afraid, because I was. I was scared shitless, but I know that the mission comes first. I can't let my emotions get in the way of that, and pretty soon you just stop feeling," Robin trailed off.

Artemis stared at him. The kid was wise for his age, but above all, she was surprised that the cocky Boy Wonder had just admitted that he had been scared!

"I—I don't know what to say," she stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything, Artemis," he said before patting her shoulder and then walking off.

**Authors Note: hope you guys liked and sorry if this has been overdone a few times. It just fit the quote and that's my favorite episode so far! Review?**


	2. To let go

**Authors Note: the next prompt is this picture of flowers in snow. Here is a link to the list I'm using if you would like to see it ****http:/imagination500. Livejournal . com/?skip=300**

**I also want to thank my awesome beta Wolfram003 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

It was an ordinarily cold winter night in Gotham, but also an unnaturally silent one. Stars could be seen distantly through the smog that covered the city. A full moon shone brightly over the night sky, the light twinkling as it touched the snow covering the earth. Trees stood naked, their leaves having wasted away until a new year.

A boy was walking by himself in this desolate scene. He felt no fear of the criminals that walked the city at night. He felt no chills from the winter's cold breath. He had only one thing on his mind: his thoughts.

The snow crunched beneath his feet, leaving indentations for others to see. They wouldn't know who walked by or what his story was; they would only see footsteps in the snow—just one more set among those of many. What set this boy apart from any other?

A rare area of trees rested on the edge of Gotham City. They also mourned for something that others could not see. They waited for the time when the sun would shine, and they could come out of hiding. Is that what the boy was waiting for?

He only continued trudging through the trees, paying them no heed. He had a mission which he was to fulfill. His hands were covered in thick wool, but the prick of the roses in his hands was still felt, though he did not notice the pain. He wished the thorns would jab into his skin and draw blood. He wished that he could feel again, but that wasn't possible anymore after that fateful night.

He finally stopped at the edge of the forest and folded on his knees. He gently laid the roses in the snow, creating color in something so contrasting. He rubbed the rock in front of him, clearing off the snow. He wanted to be able to see everything; he owed them that much. He took off his gloves and jacket, revealing pale white skin that seemed to glow in the darkness. The scars along his wrist and arms shone dark against his epidermis.

He lay down and closed his eyes; maybe death would sneak up on him. Maybe he could feel its kiss and go to the one place he had been dreaming of. Maybe he would see the people his heart ached for. Maybe that blood would be drawn, and his wish would come true.

It seemed the boy lay there for hours, never moving and barely breathing. His breath would puff up and be swept away by the wind. His lips slowly turned blue, and his face became red from windburn. He would be content to lie there for all eternity.

"Richard," a deep voice said. The boy had not heard the approach and made no motion to show that he had heard the man's voice. "It's time to go," the sorrowful voice said.

The boy opened pained and watery blue eyes and stood up, obeying the voice.

"No, it's time to let go."

**Authors Note: hope you guys liked it and sorry it's a bit short.**


	3. Failsafe

**Authors Note: I know the whole Failsafe thing has probably been overdone a bit, but hey, I love that episode and it kind of works with the prompt, so I'm going to do it anyways. Hope you all enjoy and thanks to my beta wolfram003 :)**

**Prompt: There was once a chance I didn't take**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

Robin gasped for breath as his eyes shot open. His breath came in loud gasps while his heart pounded in his chest. Sweat and tears streamed down his face. His whole head was fuzzy yet the past few moments were so clear.

"Was it all just a dream," was the only thought that kept popping into his head.

He then looked around him to see that he was lying on a stone bed, one of many that were in a circle. He saw his teammates with the same shocked expression that he wouldn't doubt was also on his face. They were alive though! Robin knew the risks of becoming a hero but he always thought that they would have a lot more time together. They were just kids after all; they were only new to the hero business. They couldn't die so soon.

Robin then took a better look at his teammates. Wally, his best friend, was looking frightfully pale, his hair and freckles sticking out. His green eyes were huge and only focused on one thing, Artemis.

Robin then turned to Artemis and noticed that she had a completely blank expression on her face, her mouth going up and down like a fish. She had something to say but nothing came out. She was the first one lost but also the first remembered. Robin would never forget watching her get hit by the beam. The soft gasp that came out of her mouth as she met her inevitable doom. The scream that should have been there, but only silence reached his ears as he saw, what he once called his friend, disintegrate.

Robin then looked over to Kaldur. Kaldur only looked ashamed, worried, and scared. He was ashamed that he had not been there for his team. He let Artemis get killed and then himself, even if he had helped a soldier, he left his team. He was worried that maybe that wasn't the right decision, that maybe he could have done something to prevent it. Robin knew what Kaldur was feeling but he made the right decision, Kaldur just had to understand why that was.

The next person Robin turned to look at was Megan, who was being held by Conner. She looked so upset and guilty; Robin wished he could just go up to her now and hug her. Tell her that it would all be okay and that it wasn't her fault. If he had been a Martian telepath he probably would have reacted in the same way. Death makes people act strange. He knew that better than anyone.

When Robin looked at Conner he could tell that Conner wouldn't be as upset as the rest of the team. He actually kind of seemed- happy? It may have been a nightmare but good things could come of it. Maybe Conner finally has seen himself as his own person and will now try to step out of Superman's shadow. Robin hoped he would, he could hardly stand the Boy Scout right then.

The last person Robin looked to was Batman, his father. He had no idea what to feel then. He should feel happy that his father wasn't actually dead. Relived that it was just a training exercise gone wrong, but all he felt was guilt. Guilt that he wasn't as upset at losing his _second_ father. Guilt at not having any reaction to seeing him die. Was it just his training or something else? At the time Batman died he had known it was a training exercise but that still doesn't make it any less tragic. That wasn't it thought. The thing that was eating at him, a carnevous monster called guilt. That guilt was the guilt he felt at making the choice to leave his father. When Robin figured out that it was a suicide mission he was ready. He was ready to die. He had nothing else to live for and he would rather go down fighting then anyway else. He set the bombs and waited for them to go off, but he wasn't supposed to come back. He wasn't supposed to wake up.

That is what was eating Robin. He was ready to die and go beyond. He was ready to see his parents again. During the short time he was_ dead_ he felt like he was so close to them, like he could almost tough them. Instead he woke up and that is why tears were streaming down his face now, because he would rather be dead with his parents then alive with Batman. Was that so wrong to think? Was it just because it was so traumatic? Was it because he was right there and ready that he didn't want it to change jus to be done with? He was so close and then his hopes just got brushed under the rug. How was he supposed to bounce back from that?

"Robin," came a gruff voice from behind him. It sounded like it had been said before, but this was the first time that his mind was actually registering it.

"Batman," he whispered in reply.

"Robin, are you okay?" came Batman's deep voice. Robin then looked up at Batman and saw the deep concern in his eyes that only a bat would be able to see.

"As okay as you could expect," he tried to smile which ended up as a grimace. Batman was about to say more when Wally ran into Robin and tackled him into a hug.

"Gosh, Rob, thank God you're okay," he said. "How did you know though?"

"Know what?" Robin asked looking at Wally like he was crazy. What was it the he would know?

"That it was all just a training exercise. Everyone knew when it started out but then Megan took control and made everyone believe it was real. How did you know it wasn't real?"

"I didn't know it wasn't real," came Robin's short reply.

"But- but you blew yourself up and made Martian Manhunter remember. You wouldn't have brought the explosives just because would you?"

"I meant to blow the mothership."

"But- you would sacrifice yourself like that?"

"There are some chances I'm not willing to take and that is one of them. You did the same thing if I remember correctly," Robin smirked.

"Well, I don't leave anyone behind," Wally replied sheepishly.

"Thanks, but don't ever do it again," Robin scolded with a laugh, which got Wally to start laughing and then that contagious laugh got the rest of the team laughing. Maybe they would recover after all.


	4. Opposites

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

Authors Note: It switches from past to present tense a bit, so here's a heads up. Also thank you to my beta Wolfram003. Hope you guys enjoy!

Prompt: The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed. - Carl Jung

He was a force of the night. He made criminals piss their pants at just the thought of him, the cackle that escaped his lips sent shivers down your spine, the shadow that crept up and sent you into shock. Who is this person, you ask? Robin, the Boy Wonder- or at least, it is who he hopes to become.

Robin was perched on a rooftop observing Gotham as those thoughts ran through his head. He was a sidekick, but one day he would become a hero: a hero just like Batman.

Ever since the death of his parents, he hoped that he could prevent that from happening to others. He didn't want people to live a life like the one he led, one filled with nightmares, fear, and paranoia. He wanted it all to stop. It was a good thing he had the crime fighting business going on for him or else he would probably turn into an ax murderer. It was a good thing he had Bruce.

Although Bruce didn't show it, he knew Bruce loved him very much. He was quiet, stubborn, emotionless, and someone to fear. Dick didn't fear him, though.

When he first encountered Bruce, he saw only his savior, someone to save him from the hell of juvie. He didn't see the child scarred for life or the Dark Knight of Gotham; he just saw a man who was kind to him.

Bruce was once a person wholly consumed by revenge and grief. The only thoughts that would be on his mind were to avenge his parents' death and kill their murderer. He tried to avoid social contact and any closeness with anyone. He only felt pain and nothing else. He was not happy and probably never would have been if it hadn't been for Dick.

Dick was a spirited soul. He had a carefree laugh and an easy smile. His happiness was evident on his face to the people that loved him. He was loved, and that was all he needed to be happy.

When that was taken from him, he changed. He was no longer the happy little kid who could bring a smile to any stranger's face; he was just the kid who had seen his parents murdered. He was the kid that was sent to juvie because nobody wanted him. He was the circus freak who cried himself to sleep at night. Where had the old Dick gone?

The day Bruce first saw Dick, he saw that happy child. He saw the child that was loved by friends and family and who had anything he ever needed. That all changed, though, as everyone knows.

Bruce then only saw a broken child who had nowhere to go, no one to love him, no one to take care of him. He saw himself.

That is the main thing that makes Bruce take in Dick as his ward. He saw someone who was in the same situation in which he had been in the past. Bruce wasn't happy with the life he led and he didn't want the same thing to happen to the child. He wanted the happy child back, the one that someone could love.

Bruce had no idea what to do with a kid in the house, so he just did what he did with everyone else: kept them at a distance. Of course, that wouldn't last long. Before anyone knew it, Batman and Robin happened, and that changed both members of the Dynamic Duo more than they knew. To everyone else, it was quite evident. Bruce would smile more and occasionally laugh. He actually went on dates and enjoyed himself. He wouldn't go into dangerous situations without thinking of Dick first. He was a changed Batman. He changed into a fatherly one that loved the only thing he had left to love: Dick.

Dick also changed, of course. He no longer was the brooding and depressed youngster. He was now the fearless Robin who could take on anyone. He was the first sidekick destined to be great, destined to be _the_ Batman.

But maybe he didn't want to be _the_ Batman anymore...


	5. My Hunger and My Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

Prompt: My Hunger and My Pain

* * *

><p>Takes place in the second season...<p>

First person

I remember when we were best bros, when we did everything together. We would laugh, yell, joke, cry, and shameless... but then things changed.

They got together, Jason died, Zatanna and I broke up, Tula died, Kaldur turned traitor, and Wally left...

No longer was the face I wore a perfectly made mask, wonderfully composed to hide he sadness within. Instead it slowly cracked like dried plaster and revealed what was beneath, but no one seemed to notice; no one seemed to care and so I no longer did.

What did it matter what happened to me; to us heroes. We were made to protect those who could not protect themselves. We made the choice and if we didn't care about that anymore who would?

This isn't just some fantasy about who watches the watchmen, but reality. Who is going to watch our backs make sure we stay in line? And once my mentor left and had me remain in charge, in command, what is to stop me? Stop me from making the biggest mistake of my life, from sacrificing everything for the sake of the mission?

I once said that I would never become the Batman... look at me now.

End First Person

* * *

><p>"Dick!" Tim said what must have been at least three times before Dick looked up in response.<p>

"Hmm," he hummed looking back at the large computer screen in the Batcave.

"Wally's on the phone," he whispered almost hoping that he hadn't picked up the phone and said that Dick was there. Lately Tim had been noticing how drained his brother had become, how downtrodden. There were always purple bags under his empty and soulless eyes that were once filled with joy and his suit now fit two sizes too big. Dick's hands trembled, he was missing targets that he never had before, and it seemed the Joker and other baddies had been getting more hits in.

But, instead of helping his brother with Gotham, Bludhaven, the team, and this mysterious plan that Dick thought was secret, but of course Tim knew, he brought the dreaded phone down that held the words of an enemy, but the voice of a friend.

"Who did you say it was?" Dick asked, not looking up from his work.

"It's Wally," Tim repeated about to go up the stairs and say that Dick was not in at the moment.

Dick perked up at the name, almost flinching before looking at Tim and noticing his body slightly turned toward the stairs.

He sighed and outstretched his hand.

Tim loved Wally like an uncle, but what he was doing to his brother was not right. It was like some drug that Dick couldn't get enough of. Dick knew they had grown apart and had separate lives, but he still believed that he could fix it, that maybe if he tried hard enough everything could go back to normal. He hungered for the old friendship, but only made the pain of tearing the band aid off even worse.

"Hello," Dick said once he held the phone. He made a shooing motion at Tim who then began his way up the stairs, but stopped halfway. Dick wasn't on his full game right now and probably wouldn't notice.

Dick's voice began to raise and though Tim could not detect what was being said between the combination of echoing and distance, Tim could still sense the growing frustration, anger, and sadness.

The shouting suddenly stopped and Tim began to make his way down again, to see if he was in the clear.

He saw his brother standing there with a lost look on his face, like everything had just been torn from him...again.

"I was once your brother..." he whispered before turning the phone off and letting it slip through his fingers and rattle on the floor. His body seemed to become limp and he slumped against a wall, drew his knees in and put his hands to his face.

He sat there for, Tim didn't know how long, before he slowly approached, not used to this sort of thing. Before he got too close though, he noticed the wet patches that slipped through his brothers calloused fingers and dripped on the floor.

Tim retreated and right before the door closed to the manor he heard a loud sob emit before it was cut off and silenced by the metal.

* * *

><p>Riing Riiing Riiiing<p>

The phone was ringing.

Alfred was out shopping for groceries and Dick was in the Batcave, as usual, so it was up to Tim to answer the phone. He crept out of his tidy room, where he may or may not have been doing homework or perhaps playing video games.

The house, or mansion, was quiet and the ringing of the phone was the only sound.

"Hello?" Tim asked as he made the incessant ringing stop.

"Hey, Tim, it's Wally. Is Dick around?" Wally asked. He didn't sound angry or even slightly less friendly then he usually is, but that voice was deceiving. It would talk to Tim like a young brother, but then once it was handed to Dick, who knows what was said.

"Uh, I think he is out at the moment. Maybe patrol?" Tim tried to lie.

"Well, that's weird because I already tried his earpiece," Wally said and Tim had the decency to look guilty because he was the one that took Dicks earpiece as soon as he came home from the mountain He didn't need any more stress at the moment.

"Maybe the mountain then. You know Dick, he's always wondering around kind of hard to keep track of," Tim said trying to sound natural.

"Well, alright I guess I will check there. Thanks for your help, See ya," and before Tim could say so much as a goodbye a click was heard and the tone began to sound.

"By-"

"Hey, Tim, who was that," Dick said as he made his way from the study with a coffee cup in hand, no doubt coming upstairs for a refill.

And this was where Tim could fess up and tell of how he lied, but not only that, but about how Dick is slowly and painfully killing himself. How he never laughs anymore, how no more jokes are told. How when he puts on that mask he's not Dick, he's not Nightwing anymore. How that mask has slowly turned into a cowl...

"Wrong number."

* * *

><p>AN sorry it's been awhile and if this sucks i kind of tried to do a two in one kind of thing...


End file.
